ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sight of Cape Coalwood
From a distance, the girls watched over the boys as they claim an open space as Cape Coalwood, with a custom flag stand proud. Reia: Seems like Homer and his friends are holding up well. Kiva: Yeah, they are. Reia: Teamwork is important to one's heart. Either friends or family. Or maybe both. Kiva: Gosh.. Skipper and I work together before. Reia: Oh, really? Kiva: Yeah. We helped Ducky out a few times, and we even stopped a giant snake. Reia: An Anaconda? Kiva: Well, it's more like a Boa. Reia: I see.. How did that turned out? Kiva: Well, he attacked the zoo twice. Reia: Twice? How come? Kiva: I think it has to do with his animal instinct. Reia: Huh... Don't be like him. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Suddenly, Kiva's stomach started growling, which spooked Reia a little. Reia: What was that? A bear? Kiva: No, I am getting hungry again. Reia: Hmm... What are you in the mood for today? Kiva: Maybe some chicken? Reia: How about some KFC then? Kiva: Sure. - A few minutes later, the two ordered some food from KFC and decided to talk things over. Reia: To be honest, Skipper...isn't the only one you can trust. Kiva: Really? I thought I can trust Kowalski, Private and Rico too. Reia: Well, you can. But, there are so many heroes out there, besides the Central Park Zoo. Kiva: Example? Reia: ...Like the Autobots. Kiva: Autobots? Reia: Let's just say, they are from a dying world, besides my own. Kiva: Gosh... Let me guess. A few survived? Reia: A handful, on both sides. Kiva: Both sides? Reia: Very few on the Autobots' side. They're the good guys. However, the rest of the handful on the Decepticons' side. They're the bad guys. Kiva: Oh... Okay, I understand. I think I could be on the Autobots' side, because well...they can use a helping hand. Reia: That maybe true, but very few people ever get a chance to see them in person. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: If you need help finding them, don't hesitate to ask me. Kiva: Okay, I'll let you know. Reia: Oh! Sorry. I should've warn you.. Kiva: Warn me? Reia: There's no guarantee that you can return to the zoo once the decision is made upon your heart. Kiva: I know there's a lot on my mind, Reia, but why? - With a sigh, Reia answered in the honest way possible. Reia: ...Freedom. Kiva: Freedom from what? Reia: Fear. Kiva: Gosh... I need to be free from fear. Is that what you are saying? Reia: Yes. It won't be easy. Kiva: I know. Especially depression. Reia: ...Try to be happy about your yourself. You have a bright future ahead of you. Kiva: Yeah. I'll do my best. Reia: Good. That chicken's getting cold. Kiva: Oh! Thanks for the reminder. - Kiva enjoying her crispy chicken as Reia smiled at her. A few hours later, the two returned to their hotel room. Kiva: Hey. I like to know some of your training days. Reia: You sure you want to know? Kiva: Well, how do you handle depression? Reia: Hmm... When my partners got injured a long time ago, it was both my masters who convinced me to keep my life going by faith. Kiva: Whoa... How many masters do you have? Reia: ...Two. Gohan and Videl. Kiva: Gosh... I thought you had one master. Reia: The two worked well together, both as partners and a couple. Kiva: That's sweet. - Kiva started to yawn. Reia: Sleepy? Kiva: Yeah. Good night. - Kiva feel asleep so quickly and Reia moved into another distortion on Kiva's future. This time, it was during a snow storm while escorting all 101 dalmatians to safety. Kiva collapsed on the snow and Reia took her inside a barn for shelter. As Kiva feels better, she can hear Reia's humming an unusual tune. Kiva: Reia? Is that you? Reia: You're up and well. Good. It'll be a while for the others to wake up too. Kiva: Gosh... How did you-? Reia: Listen to me closely. - Reia appeared again to see Kiva. Reia: The main reason the Shredder can't be found is because he is banished within an ice asteroid called Mor Gal Tal. Kiva: Wow... No wonder they had a hard time tracking him down. Reia: But, regardless, we can't let him return to Earth. Here. - Reia handed over a sheet of paper to Kiva, which got her confused. Inside the paper is a different street address in London, as well as someone else needed assistance. Kiva: Coordinates? Reia: Yeah. Pirates hated technology, plain and simple. But, an prisoner from Arkham Asylum might have something to say. Kiva: The Joker? Reia: No, too obvious. If you have time to spare, here's my favor. - Reia also handed over a case file. Reia: This explained everything about this one "Waylon Jones", but find any info on his last-known location. Give the coordinates to Ratchet as soon as he wakes up. Kiva: Okay, got it. - Reia is about to leave, but Kiva stopped her. Kiva: Wait, Reia! - Reia stopped, but can only her Kiva's voice. Kiva: I...wanted to say thank you...for saving my life a few years ago and tonight. Reia: ...You're welcome. Stay out of trouble this time. Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Just as Ratchet is starting to wake up, Reia already left with a wolf cry into the distance. Returned to the 1950s, Reia checked on Kiva, who is waking up from her sleep at night. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Morning, Reia. Reia: (That's two distortions down. Might as well wait until the last one pops in.) Kiva: (Gosh... Reia seemed happy today. I wonder what's up?) Reia: Slept well? Kiva: Well...I had a bad dream. Reia: Uh no... - Reia sits on the bed close to Kiva, as she got close to her. Reia: It's just a dream, Kiva. Kiva: I know. But, what's with the night shifts you had lately? Reia: (Uh oh... If she finds out that I am saving her future, she'll flip out so hard that she might turn tail and run. Come on, Reia, think!) Kiva: I think it's because you were doing night time duty. You know, staying up all night and keeping your guard. Reia: (What the heck? Is that what she thinks?) Uh... You think so? Kiva: Yeah. I mean, you are protecting the innocent. That's your job, right? Reia: (At least, she has the right idea.) Yeah, and it still is. Kiva: Okay, good. Besides, I like to be independent, just like you. Reia: How come? Kiva: Well, I know I can't be a Saiyan like you, but I know my parents wanted me to be like them. Reia: As a Keyblade Master, huh? That's a long road to walk, but being a wielder is only the first step. - Kiva nodded in agreement. Reia got up and walked toward the window, humming "Friend Like Me" for the fun of it. Kiva: Anyway, you seemed to be happy. Reia: Well, I'm happy that we talk like this. Communication is key to a better understand of one another. Kiva: Oh, really? Reia: Yeah. But sometimes, action speaks louder than words when push comes to shove. Kiva: Gosh... Then, I need to summon a Keyblade fast. Reia: There's no rush, Kiva. It takes time. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: In the meantime, I had an idea for a training ground today. I heard there is an abandoned railroad a few miles away from the cape. Kiva: Wow... Can we stop by McDonald's for breakfast first? Reia: Yeah. We'll take it to go on the way there. Kiva: Sweet! Let's go. - The two headed out again to McDonald's for breakfast first and headed straight to the railway tracks. Category:Scenes - Specials